


In Which the Girls Search for Gummies

by trashuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Fruit Gummies, School Idols (Love Live!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashuu/pseuds/trashuu
Summary: Dokidokidesu go shopping
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	In Which the Girls Search for Gummies

**Author's Note:**

> Fruit gummy.

"Why are we going to the store again?" Tayler asked a bit frustrated as her and her other bandmates sat in the van.

"Dora wants fruit gummies!" Sakura smiled, her pink eyes shining. 

Tayler rolled her eyes. "You can't get them yourself?? We had to call a whole band meeting just for some gummies?"

"No...Tayler you dont understand. I dont want any ordinary fruit gummies. I want the rare pack of all blue raspberry flavored Scooby doo gummies." Dora explained, twirling the ends of her brown bowl cut hair between her fingers.

"Fruit gummy!" Bon barked, damn near flying out her seatbelt. And thus began the chant of "Fruit Gummy" all the way to the store.

~

"We should split up." Eeli suggested. All nine of the girls stood at the entrance of the supermarket. They had to first locate the gummies then gather all of them into a shopping cart and then finally go home and open every single one until they find the all blue raspberry box.

"Gotcha senpai." Bon finger gunned at Eeli who in turn died a little inside. 

"Let's get going." Tayler said with a flip of her hair.

~

"It's isle eight." Dora pointed at the sign hanging above the isle, it read; bread, sweets, and more. 

"Good job guys!" Bananayo clapped a smile adorning her face, that encouraged Dora to go forward.

"Gummy." Dora mumbled. She was now face to face with the shelf stocked to the top with boxes of gummies. Just in time Eeli pulled up with the shopping cart. 

"Start throwing them in kids." Eeli ordered, putting on her motherly facade. 

"Who's paying for all these?" Rico asked as she threw a box in the basket.

"I have the money." Dora flashed her thick wallet at her band mates and they all shut up. "Sorry didn't mean to flex." 

~

"H-How much was it again?" Kikiyu nearly fainted seeing the price. Tayler tapped on the screen of the self checkout machine. 

"Four thousand." She shook her head in severe disappointment.

"Start inserting the money into the machine Dora. I'll go get the car ready." Eeli said twirling the keys on her finger. When she exited the store the other third years followed her.

"This is gonna take forever!" Tayler groaned, seeing Dora slowly let the machine suck in the money was making her skin crawl. "I'm going to the car." 

"Keep it up Dora! You've got about three thousand to go!" Bananayo and Bon huddled close to their fellow first year.

~

After a painstakingly long two hours of waiting Dora-along with Kikiyu and Sakura since Bon and Bananayo fled to the car after an hour-was finally able to walk out of the store with two whole baskets full of fruit gummy boxes. 

"Mission complete." She mumbled at the receipt in her hand. 

"This was so fun I wanna sing and dance!" Sakura shouted as she dashed into the middle of the somewhat bare parking lot. 

"You are my dokidokidesu-chan!!" Sakura jumped and twirled, narrowly avoiding a car driving up that parking area in search of a spot. She didn't seem to notice because she failed to show any signs of stopping her little performance.

Dora and Kikiyu hurried to get the carts to the band's van so they could join her.

"If you're going to perform why not sing something we've been practicing?" Mizono commented with a curious smile. 

"Good idea." Eeli said before tapping on the van door to wake up Bon and Bananayo who were inside napping.

"HELL YEAH!" Bon flung the van door open and hopped out and sprinted to where the others were gathered. Bananayo followed behind her sheepishly.

"What song though?" Rico asked. 

"Sakura Sunshine." Sakura suggested, it was her solo song but the others were back-up vocals and had parts in the dance. 

"How about Speaking Terrible?" Kikiyu suggested but again it was a solo song, her solo song to be more specific.

"What about Exciting Single Direction?" Dora looked at her friends, they were all collectively giving her a look of disgust.

"Dora...that's an Aquachorus song." Rico corrected her. Dora's eyes went wide, blush creeping onto her face.

"Right right...sorry." She apologized.

"ANYWAY, let's sing Loneliest Gal. No arguing get in positions." Eeli commanded, the others complied. The song and dance were still in the works but they managed.

"Call on me Call on me!" Bon, Dora and Rico sang.

"The secret answer is most likely LOVE~." Eeli, Tayler and Kikiyu sang.

"Yes the secret way is love. So I'll come and find you girl!" Eeli put her hands to her chest.

"Dont worry now." Tayler put a hand on Eeli's left shoulder.

"I'll help you out." Kikiyu slammed her hand onto Eeli's right.

"Just make sure you know." The others added.

"I love you! I love you!" All nine girls were singing now. 

"Forever." Rico threw up a peace sign.

"Always." Dora pointed.

"Your voice makes my heart throb so loud-" The sing song tone in Eeli's voice slowly faded as someone in the parking lot threatened to call the cops.

"OKAY KIDS ITS TIME TO LEAVE!" Eeli scrambled for the keys in her pocket.

They all expressed their disappointment before quickly putting the gummy boxes in the back of the van and bunching together inside. 

~

"This is the fifth box." Rico grumbled, dumping out the individually wrapped gummies.

"On the bright side we'll know if its the right box when we see the wrappers are blue." Dora assured them though it didn't help much. Their morale was low and they were only five fucking boxes in. Well six now that Dora has ripped open one.

"Could be half way through the pile but Bon, Bananayo and Tayler are sleeping." Mizono fixed her gaze on the three girls sleeping soundly on the couch in Dora's living room.

"WAKE UP!" Eeli shouted, startlingly the girls awake. "Bon, I'll give you some treats if you help open boxes." 

"YES OF COURSE EELI-SENPAI!" Bon's eyes glittered with pure excitement and dedication. She instantly got to opening boxes, Bananayo joined her. Tayler however wasn't having it and went back to sleep.

"Let's make up a song while we open these." Sakura said before humming a simple tune.

"We are a band~" She began.

"This is our song." Kikiyu added.  
"We're gonna say yeah!" Bon cut in.

"We just want toast." Mizono winked at Eeli. 

"Oh...is it my turn?" Eeli looked at the other members who looked at her expectantly.

"Yes but I think now we should sing something else since that was our first song." Mizono said opening a pack of gummies to eat.

"I won't wait for love!" Dora dropped the gummy box and stood up. 

"No we're not singing that! That's an Aquachorus song!!!" Bon said, also dropping her gummy box.

"Dont drop the box like that you dont even know if its the blue gummies dumbass!" Tayler, much to everybody's surprise, yelled. 

"Oh Tayler seems to be awake and ready to participate now. How cute~" Eeli cooed from her spot. 

"I-I am not!" Tayler crossed her arms and tried to turn away. "B-but I'll pick up a box so you can all shut up!"

She went to grab a box near Dora's feet, when her hand was swatted away.

"I wanna open this one." Dora said snatching up the box. Tayler raised an eyebrow at her. 

"I feel good about this one." Dora ripped the seal open and peeked inside. "DAMMIT!" 

Frustrated she threw the box, it hit Mizono right in the face.

"Oh shit Im-" Dora's apology got cut short by Tayler throwing a box at her. 

"Hey I didnt even hit you!" Dora lifted up a box. Tayler simply laughed.

"Doesnt matter Dora. Check the box." 

That she did. Dora dumped the box of gummies onto an open spot on the couch. It was...all blue packaging. 

"YES!" Dora jumped up and down, her bobbed hair bouncing with her.

"Yay!" Kikiyu clapped and the others joined in. 

"Can we eat them?" Sakura asked. Dora stopped in her excited tracks and put a hand to her chin.

"Hmm...I planned to eat them all by myself but since you guys did help and there are nine packs in a box..." A smile creeped onto her face. "Let's share!" 

Thus began the heartfelt celebration of eating gummies. Dokidokidesu had never done such a good team bonding exercise, it really got them all motivated enough to feel like they could take on even the toughest of challenges. As long as they were all together nothing could stop these nine girls. I mean unless it was getting on stage and performing, THAT was something else entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
